Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616)
, ; ; | Relatives = Odin (Father); Freyja (Mother); Thor (Half-Brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 480 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard, (formerly) Heven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = | First = Age of Ultron #10 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Centuries ago, Asgardian King Odin secretly hired the Angels of Heven - a blissful realm of advanced technology and skilled spies, assassins, soldiers and hunters - to protect Earth (Midgard) from rogue Asgardians who were mistreating it. When Odin learned the Angel queen had also sold strategies to Asgard's enemies in the Ten Worlds, he confronted the queen, who demanded Odin pay her to ally with Asgard. Odin refused, and a war erupted between Heven and Asgard. When Angel assassins later broke through Asgard's defenses and kidnapped Odin's newborn infant daughter, Aldrif, the Angel queen stabbed the infant through the heart. Odin furiously banished Heven from known existence and erased all memory of this Tenth World. However, the handmaiden charged with disposing of Aldrif's corpse realized she still lived and raised her as Angela, hiding her Asgardian origins. The impatient, brash and curt girl became Heven's greatest hunter, providing sustenance for the Angels; at some point, Angela received red facial designs of revealed purpose. While growing, Angela was told stories of Earth, which she believed were myth, and raised to do nothing without receiving money or trade. Much later, various Earth beings overused time travel, causing tears throughout time and space. During a hunt, Angela was pulled through a fissure, riding the head of her giant prey. Arriving near Earth's moon, Angela was shocked to see Earth. Star-Lord (Peter Quill)'s Guarcians of the Galaxy detected Angela approaching Earth and attacked her, ultimately capturing her on the Moon when a lightning bolt from Quill's element ugn caused her to collapse; afterward, the all-seeing Uatu the Watcher broke his vow of non-interference to identify her as Angela. After speaking with Angela, Star-Lord let her go with a warning to not attack Earth. While Angela observed New York City, Star-Lord and Iron Man (Tony Stark) gave her a Guardians communicator, offering her future help; Angela subsequently flew away, humbled by the non-purchased gift. Later, Angela helped the Guardians oppose death-worshiping Thanos' Earth invasion, despite receiving no profit; Quill subsequently promised to help her return to Heven. Afterward, she accompanied Guardian Gamora to the planet Moord to seek Thanos amongst the reptilian Badoon race, and became her friend. During a subsequent battle, a Badoon slave trader implied the Badoon had an arrangement with Angela's people, but Angela, already angered by the slave trade, unintentionally killed him before he could explain. After obtaining the slain Uatu's eye, the mercenary Orb caused it to reveal hidden secrets; Odin's son, the thunder god and Avenger Thor, learned of Aldrif's existence. Told of his sister's seeming death by his adoptive mother, Frigga, Thor and his adoptive brother, Loki, journeyed to Heven and were attacked by Angels upon realizing their Asgardian origins; learning of Heven's entrance, Angela rushed there and defeated Thor, each unaware they were siblings. Feigning an alliance, Loki assisted the Angel queen in planning an invasion of Asgard, but instead helped destroy Heven's fleet and retrieved Odin from a self-imposed exile. When Odin entered Heven, he recognized Angela as Aldrif, bowed to the daughter he thought lost and refused to do battle; the Angel queen was shocked to learn Aldrif lived. Angela's childhood rearing intact, she rejected Odin's pleas of reconciliation and swore to kill him when next they met. After Odin and his sons departed, Heven's Angels rejected Angela for being Asgardian; she subsequently left Heven to find her place in the Ten Worlds. | Powers = She has a psychic connectin with her outfit's ribbons, which can strangle or cut opponents. | Abilities = She has enhanced senses that allow her to track prey through scent and can fly through unrevealed means. She is a highly skilled hunter, soldier, hand-to-hand combatant and is an expert wiht any bladed weapon. | Strength = Angela, like all Asgardians, has superhuman strength (lifting 50 tons), durability, longevity and resistance to diseases. | Weaknesses = At least one on occasion, she was vulnerable to lightning, presumably due to time spent in Heven. | Equipment = Guardians communicator, Siriana's Wedding Dress | Transportation = | Weapons = Angela carries a sword named Xiphos, a liquid metal, double-edged scimitar named Ichors that can take the form of any bladed weapon. | Notes = }}